Say Goodbye
by A.D. Williams
Summary: A songfict. revised version. For the longest time, Inuyasha has been running back and forth between Kikyo and Kagome. Finally he's found who he wants to be with, but not everything goes the way we want. There's never a right time to say goodbye...


I decided to do my first songfic ever, just to see how it went (though I really need to be finishing my current story! Hope you enjoy reading it! I tried my hardest to make the story fit the lyrics and still be interesting.

**Say Goodbye **sung by Chris Brown

_Baby come here, sit down let's talk. I got alot to say so I guess I'll start by_

_Saying that I love you but you know this thing ain't been no walk in the park for us._

Inuyasha gently led the girl to a secluded spot, away from others' ears so they could talk privately. He didn't cheerish the up coming conversation, but it had to happen. He couldn't hold it off any longer.

_I swear it'll only take a minute, you'll understand when I'm finished, yeah_

_And I don't wanna see you cry, but I don't wanna be the one to tell you a lie so_

"Look, I know that we've had some great times together but, well, uh..." Inuyasha stuttered, not knowing how to break it to her. Something deep inside screamed _You bastard! She'll never forgive you for this! _But at the same time, he was tired of living a double life. So, taking a deep breath, he started again.

_How do you let it go when you,_

_You just don't know what's on the other side of the door_

_When you're walking out, talk about it_

_And everything I tryed to remember to say, just went out my head_

_So I'ma do the best I can to get you to understand, cause I know_

"I want to appologize first hand about this. And I..." His mind spun frantically, trying to search for those right words. The blow was going to come, but he desperately wanted a way to cushion it. _What am I doing? I can't do this to her. Not after all the times she's been there for me._

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move cause if I don't you're gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you, it's me I gotta-gotta figure out what I need, oh_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go our seperate ways_

_And I know it's hard, but I gotta do it, and it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time, right time to say goodbye_

Inuyasha seriously considered cancelling the whole plan. Who was he to ruin what they had. '_Or lack there-of',_ his mind added. _There really needs to be a guide on how to do things like this. _He knew the girl was getting restless waiting for him to spit out his confession. But yet still, he held back.

_Girl I know your heart is breaking, and a thousand times I_

_Find myself asking "Why? Why? Why am I taking so long to say this?" _

_But trust me girl I never ment to crush your world and I never_

_Thought I would see the day we grew apart_

"We can't do this anymore. I want to split." Inuyasha rushed out. The look on the girl's face was at first one of shock. Then slowly it turned to hurt. But last and certainly not least, her face flushed with anger. "I'm so sorry," Inuyasha said. But she wouldn't have none of it. She got up and left, walking in a random direction, anywhere to get away from him.

_And I wanna know, how do you let it go when you_

_You just don't know what's on the other side of the door_

_When you're walking out, talk about it_

_Girl I hope you understand what I'm trying to say, we just can't go on_

_Pretending that we get along, girl how you not gon' see it, oh_

"What did you want me to do?" Inuyasha yelled after her. "What would the other's think of me if they knew about us? I'm not exactly Mr. Honest. They wouldn't let me live it down." _They're not gonna let me live _this _down._ But the girl kept walking. She had went out of her way to help him! Risking her life for his sake! There were _way _better things she could have been doing than spending it with him, but she had. And now, in only a few minutes, he wanted it all to be forgotten.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move cause if I don't you're gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you it's me I gotta-gotta figure out what I need, oh_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go our seperate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it and it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time, right time to say goodbye_

His brother had warned him. "Showing emotions are a sign of weakness. Share them intimately with another and you might as well sell your soul to the devil." But Inuyasha hadn't listened to him. And was it worth it? _Hell no!_ A peice of him said. But he quelled that voice and thought about all the good times they had. The good definatly out-weighed the bad. So why end it?

_Listen to your heart girl you know we should be apart, baby I_

_I just can't do it, I-I just can't do it_

_Listen to your heart, girl you know we should be apart baby I_

_I just can't do it. And sometimes it makes me want to cry_

Finally he stopped running after her. What was there left to say? What was done, was done and there was nothing he could do to take it back. A single tear fell down his face. A single tear in remberance of what they had.

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But I gotta make the first move cause if I don't you're gonna start hating me_

_Cause I really don't feel the way I once felt about you_

_Girl it's not you it's me I gotta-gotta figure out what I need, oh_

_There's never a right time to say goodbye_

_But we know that we gotta go our seperate ways_

_And I know it's hard but I gotta do it, and it's killing me_

_Cause there's never a right time, right time to say goodbye_

Turning his back on her, Inuyasha headed back toward his friends. _I'm so, so, sorry. For everything. Goodbye, my beloved Kagura. _

What a twist! Bet nobody was expecting that! Anyways, tell me what you think, yay or nay!


End file.
